Hir'eek Codex Bible of the Bat: The continued Books of Rézo
by RezotheRed
Summary: 'The Books of Rézo' includes everything from 3.1-6.0, and I felt it was time, with the release of WoD, to make another starting point for new readers. If this catches their interest, maybe they'd like to learn more and go back and read the others. The Bible of the Bat starts with Red's unique arrival into Draenor at a time where the Iron Horde is powerful and raping the planet
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers**

Book Twenty One

"Urrk?..Kaw-reeek?"

"Kaw-kaaak. Klak klak... errrk?"

"...Terokk?...Maaak rok Teeh-rokk?"

"Neeh, Terokk Mak-to."

"Ehh naah tek, rurrrk?"

"Errhh.. draw it out, unveil this creature who lives in Aznu's world."

"Ehhhs it another orc? Ahhh am so tired of finding orcs here."

"Nhhho.. not an orc, ehht is too strong to be one of those pitiful Shadowmoons.. but ehhht is not Terokk...draw ehhht out.."

The gathering of arakkoa stood back, each of them tilting their birdy heads in turn at what had just been pulled from the darkness. The Outcasts of Arak were well known for their comfort in the shadows, they had taken great strides since the fallen King Terokk had been first betrayed. Those who sought to walk his path, and to learn his teachings, were quickly dealt with, and cast out, cast down, like the great king had been unknown years ago. Since then, the Talonpriesthood had risen among the fallen. They would seek to be the leaders and defenders of their outcast comrades, one of the heads of their order, Shadow Sage Iskar, stepped forward, and crouched over the prone figure that lay before them.

"Urrrk?... are we sure ehhht's not an orc? Ehhht's got tusks like a filthy orc" he said, his slender, talon-like hands gripping at a mammoth-like tusk, hauling the whole head up as he lifted, gave it a shake, and let it drop.

"Ehhht's blue. Orcs aren't blue." chimed in another, a small bird perched on his shoulder.

"Whaaat do you know of it Reshad?" snapped another, stepping closer to Iskar, then glancing down to the prone figure once again.

"Whhy is it naked?" he then asked. The one called Reshad stepped forward, the small bird on his shoulder lifting off and fluttering near by, watching his master.

"Ehhht's not a Shadowmoon orc... and ehhht's obviously not Terokk.. but the strength in him, the power ehhht wields over the darkness...he's certainly a Terokk-Makto..." said Reshad, crouching closer, his beady little eyes looking over the thick red dreadlocks, all the odd objects and trinkets weaved into him. Other then that, the body was completely naked, and heavily tattooed.

"Feeeh.. Terokk-Makto.." snorted another, folding his arms, his feathers bristling "You mean a _false_ Terokk."

"Nhhho.. no not at all Zellek.. There is no reason why others could not have been favored by Aznu." Reshad suggested.

"Blaaasphemy! Saaaacrilege" shouted another, Iskar's head whipped around to glare at the speaker.

"Yooou'll be wise to hold your tounge Ishaal. Forsakening Rukhmar was blasphemy... following Terokk's path was blasphemy..." Iskar glanced back to the figure "Whhe have room for Terokk-Maktos if they do exist." The arakkoa knelt in silence for a moment, all eyes darting from one another, to the prone figure.

The one called Zellak stepped forward, his little talon hands picking through the thick red dreadlocks. Everything he found was tied in. Bones, teeth, he held up a small pink gem, and eyed it cautiously.

"Draeeenei crystal... odd..." he tucked it back in as he rummaged through the hair. Finally, he gave a triumphant squawk and pulled out a flat silver disc, with the Frostwolf emblem carved into it.

"Seeee! See! Ehhht is an orc! One of those Frostwolfs!" cawed Zellak, a few of the others joined in his joyous triumph. Reshad snorted, stepping forward and wrenching the disc from his talon, to tuck it back into the hair.

"Ehhht is not an orc, and eeven if he was, the Frostwolves have forsaken the Iron Horde, they want no part of it, have the ravens told you nothing? Or do you just not listen?!" he hissed. Zellak look afronted, but the scribe's words had a certain logic.

"Ahh trick then!" squawked Ishaal

"Ehht's the orcs alright, they've planted him in the shadows for us to find, to smash the last of us. This is Kaaargath's doing!" he huffed, flapping his crumbled wing arms irritably. Reshad sighed

"Triiiicks? The orcs? Hardly. Orcs work though strength and power of the body, not the mind, no tricks, they're not smart enough." he said shaking his head

"So... what is it then?" asked Iskar, slowly shifting from foot to foot, as a cautions heron might

"Wheell, lets wake him up, and find out. Maaaybe he can tell is what he is." Reshad suggested as he began to rummage in his bag.

"Aaaand what if he is another beast of the Iron Horde?" snorted Ishaal "He'll get up and kill us all.. they've been pushing harder as of late." The other arakkoa nodded, glancing to Reshad, who shook his head again.

"ehhhf he is, which I highly doubt, he is one, and we are many... even if ehhht is quite a large one." Reshad said pulling some smelling salts from his bag with a flourish. "If he_ is_ of the Iron Horde, they would have come leaps and bounds into their exploration of the shadows. To gain this control and power... the Shadowmoon still struggle with the void beasts.. not to mention.. have you ever seen one of.. whatever he is?" Reshad finished, now waving the small vial beneath the hooked nose of the prone figure.

Red's eyes fluttered open, and he was met with a blurry darkness. He laid there for a moment, he was unsure what had just happened, or even where he was now. It was day the last he remembered, and now it seemed to be nighttime. He could hear squaking, and clattering just outside his field of vision, which was now coming into focus more quickly. He could see it was not night time, that he knew of anyways, but the darkness was due to an incredibly thick canopy of leaves above him. He blinked. This was not Azeroth. Slowly, he pushed himself up on his elbows. He could see now that there was a thick smokey mist in the air, that hung around him, and below him was a magic circle, one of completely foreign design. The squawking seemed to stop as he sat up, and soon realized he was nude.

"Hullo?... where am ah?...wut's happened?.. where are meh clothes?" the beads and trinkets clattered in his hair as he sat up, taking a little effort to hide his indecency.

A small bird fluttered around him, just out of his reach, various papers and scrolled bound to his back, standing some distance away from him, was another, larger bird. Red had only heard about outland, he had been in Kezan studying while the Burning Crusade raged on, he had heard the war stories and tales of the broken land. Memories came rushing back now, knowledge of a land he had never been to.

"Chu must beh deh Arakkoa...?" he said with a question in his tone. It was his understanding that the Arakkoa were a ruthless, cult-like group, following the Talon King Ikiss. Reshad gave him what could only be described as a smile, but it was difficult to tell with the beak.

"Whhhe are the Arakkoa, the Outcasts." Reshad said, the small bird now perching on his shoulder.

"You may call me Reshad.. this, is Percy" he gave a gesture to the bird, before returning his focus to Red. "And just what might you be?" he asked

"Ahwwwre you from the Iron Horde?!" shouted a voice from the shadows. Red glanced out, beyond Reshad, looking for the owner of that voice. It was then he noticed two things. One, he was no longer wearing his goggles, and was thankful it was dark, and two, these Arakkoa _did_ have some power over the shadows, because they were hiding in it, and beyond his sight.

"Ah, no... ah not beh with deh Iron Horde..." Red said, shifting and turning a bit, still surrounded by the smoke and magic, feeling a bit like he'd just been summoned.

"Deh Iron Horde came to my land, dey attacked mah people, mah friends...an we fought dem.." he looked around again, blinking slowly in the mist

"An now ah am here... Cha kin call meh Red..." he said, as he shrugged, now pushing himself slowly up into a crouch, then erecting himself to stand, towering above the much shorter arakkoa.

"Ah beh Zul'Re'zo, Red Priest of Hir'eek, Shadow-walker of Warchief Vol'jin of deh true Horde." he said as proudly as a man could say while naked. Reshad looked up at him, then glancing back behind him, to where Red assumed his companions remained hidden, before looking back to him.

"Aaaand.. just what are you?... you are no orc.. or gronn..." Reshad glanced to Red's feet, counting the toes a few times then looked back up to him "Or Ogron, you have too many eyes.. or Draenei...you don't have enough hooves.. or tendrils.."

"ah beh ah Troll, one of many races from mah lands...and.. still very naked...do you, have something I could wear?" Red finally asked, almost apologetically. He was proud to stand and proclaim who he was, but now that the risk of death seemed less immediate, he'd like to not have to deal with the draft.

"Urrk? Yes of course... come with me.." Reshad said, turning and walking from the magic circle, and vanishing into the world beyond. Red followed him, and once he passed the rim of the circle, the rest of the world came into view. The dense forests of Arak spread out before him, spires of rock shot up from the land and towered above the treeline.

"Whhhelcome to Veil Terokk, Red Troll" Reshad said, as three other arakkoa followed behind them, watching him closely, but remaining outside when Reshad led him to a small tent, and waited for the enormous troll follow him inside. Red lifted the tent flap and ducked inside, letting it close behind him. Immediately he could hear the three behind him squawking in an angry excitement, they had gone back to their own native tongue it seemed.

"Veil Terokk...?" Red asked, watching Reshad's back as he rifled though a few drawers in a small chest.

"Yes, it is the capital city of the Outcasts of Arak." Reshad assured him

"Ah, an where is Arak?" Red questioned again. Reshad looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"You really are not from around here... Arak is the southern most point of the Draenor landmass, certainly you know where Draeneor is." he said turning around holding out what was once a blood red robe, but what Reshad had tailored down to be more of a kilt.

"I do not have anything that would fit you, this will have to do." he said, offering Red the garment. Red nodded and stepped into it, then accepted a belt the arakkoa handed up to him, with a raven skull casted belt buckle. With the snap of the belt, Red felt a bit more at ease, Reshad was already pushing past him to open the tent flap up again.

"So tell me Red Troll, what is it you are doing here?" he asked, now that his companions were in view and ear shot again. Reshad glanced back to Red, then to the group of Talonpriests, then back to Red. He considered his own question for a moment, then spoke again.

"As I have said, I am Reshad, this is Iskar, the head of our order. Zellak and Ishaal are his compatriots, they do his bidding and serve as his eyes and ears. I am the scribe, I document our history and our culture. You, are a Terokk-Makto. Terokk was our leader, the greatest king of Arak.. but he was betrayed, cast out, thrown into cursed darkness. Terokk was saved, and learned to harness the darkness, Lord Anzu showed him, helped him, and he in turn saved those who followed him, those who were cast out for believing that his path was the right one. Us." he said humbly, then continued

"A Terokk-Makto, is what we might call, someone who has the same power over shadows, the same control of darkness, that Terokk had, that he wielded to save our people from Sethe void. Terokk-Makto, is he who has the power of Terokk... we have never felt another strength like his.. you are..unheard of, but not unexpected. We had always hoped.." Reshad was cut off by Ishaal's squawking, but with a glare from Iskar, he soon silenced.

"We had always _thought_, others, may have also been saved by Anzu, to be given the power to guide and teach others in the darkness. How came you by your power?" Reshad asked, then shuffled back to sit, the other three Talonpriests also sat, waiting to hear the off-worlder's explanation. Red licked at his thin lips for a moment, looking over his small audience.

"It really ain't ah short story.." he began, Zellak interrupted him.

"Urrou're going to tell us, yes, and if we're not convinced, we'll kill you." the arakkoa huffed, Ishaal nodded with him, despite Iskar's disapproving glances, but he soon nodded.

"Eehhyes, eehf we're not convinced by your explanation, we'll h ave to assume you're with the Iron Horde, and we will kill you. Reshad's eyes widened a little bit in shock, but they had been patient with him, when he defended this troll creature. It was only fair that they make their own terms, all in all, this seemed fair to him, he looked back to Red.

"Awwas much as I might regret it, these are fair terms." Reshad nodded, as Percy settled down on his shoulder. Red swallowed hard as he tilted his head down to look at the small gathering of Talonpriests. Where to start.

"Ah beh blind" he began, the arakkoa sat impassively

"Ah was born blind, an mah kind cast meh out. I was adopted by ah new tribe an was brought up in deh light. Dey used dere magics and powahs tah try an give meh vision. Dey failed. Aftah some consideration, dey agreed ah should go to zeh island nation of Kezan, to learn from deh Goblins, ah'nother race on my world, how to build mehself new eyes. I had a pair of goggles. "he made a hand gesture as if looking through binoculars.

"Dey helped meh see, an with meh new sight, mah adopted tribe, deh Zandalari, sent meh to Orgrimmar, the capital city of deh Horde." This was responded with a series of caws and squawks.

"As ah said, dis ain't deh Iron Horde, dis beh ah'nother Horde, one ah trust an companionship an brotherhood. One of many peoples, who bound together fer deh grater good. Deh greater good now was beat'n back deh scourge." The arakkoa tilted their heads in unison, Red stopped to think.

"Undead? Dey were bones and bodies, skeletons an fleshbeasts, rot'n and hungry...dey had been sent down from deh north, tah lay waste to deh living. Since ah was attuned to deh light, mah skills were needed, an dey sent me north." Red stopped here, trying to figure out how he'd convey the next part.

"While we were dere, ah temple was found, ah massive building, as big as..." he wracked his brain, trying to remember a land mass they might be familiar with "Nagrand?" he asked tentatively.

"Ehhimpossible.." Zellak said

"Nnnahhgrand is miles and miles long..." began Reshad "Who built it?"

Red smiled, and nodded, glad to have someone on his side again.

"Titans, ah race of god-like people from deh twisting nether, dey built it to imprison an old god, it needed tah beh huge tah hold all deh defenses and guards that kept it contained. When it was discovered, ah was sent. Mah skills of deh light sent me north, my skills with engineering, sent me in to deh temple." Red could see a bit of confusion.

"Meh goggles? Deh art of making dem, is Engineering. Ah scribe!" he said, pointing to Reshad "Makes writings, an Engineer makes machines." this seemed to placate them, they understood.

"Dere were many machines in deh Temple, our machines. Dey were brought in so we could get past the defenses.. we dinna know dere was an old god in dere, we were jus exploring.. while ah was inside ah large machine, dere was ah breech, deh old god was able to reach out. Many were evacuated, but I was not so lucky." he said with a sigh. The Talonpriests looked at one another.

"Whhhat is an.. "Old God'?" Iskar asked, a flash of recollection flashing over his birdy face. Red was afraid of this question, but what some what prepared.

"Dey beh ah ageless, timeless entity, who lives in darkness and chaos, who have been since before any'ting. Dey cause pain an torment, an beh fueled by hate, and devour deh minds of deh living." he said, the Talonpriests looked to one another, and spoke in their own squawky language for a short moment. Red thought he heard 'Veil Anzu' but soon, all eyes were on him again.

"Whhhe understand, continue." Iskar said, folding his fingers into one another. Red cleared his throat.

"Ah was left inside during deh breech, an ah was attacked. Mah mind was pulled an twisted an warped, ah was forced in'tah insanity.. ah came out of dat Temple bathed in shadow, with no sense of who ah was, but I could see. With mah restored vision, came mah first taste of deh darkness. Ah could feel it in mah body, ah dinnah know if dis was a gift or a curse, but ah was alive, an ah could see... it some time tah regain mah sanity, but ah never could regain deh light." Red said with a sigh, the Talonpriests exchanged glances again.

"Bhhuut, you are blind again? You still wield the shadows." Zellak asked, Red nodded.

"In ah time of need, deh old god came tah meh, told me tah give in tah him, to let him control mah body, sacrifice mah self tah survive dis time of need. Ah declined, an he took my vision an he left mah mind. But between his initial attack an his offer, it had been many years, an ah learned tah control deh shadows he cursed meh with. Aftah dat, ah sought out mah people's shadow god, to speak to her, and to tell her what I had done. In my world, she is Hir'eek, the bat, and ah told her dat ah would serve her, as her high priest, an she gave meh her blessing. Troll gods beh called 'Loa', an dere many of dem.. Hir'eek had been long since forgotten, and she was thankful dat ah chose to seek her out, to use my new talents in her name. Deh shadows I use are hers, an not deh old gods, my eyes beh of deh bat, an ah cannot see in deh day." he said, Reshad blinked, and nudged Iskar

"Terokk-Makto ..ah told chu, he even has deh Eyes of Anzu" Reshad said with a grin. Iskar scratched at his chin, if it could be called that. Where most might say that the underside of the beak would be the chin, it's actually back where the beak meets the head. The Talonpriest tilted his head to Zellak, seeing his doubts slowly fading, then he looked to Ishaal, who had been the more vocal of them all, against the off-worlder.

"Uurrrk. You're thoughts Ishaal?" he inquired, ignoring Red for now.

"Errh... I do not think we should kill him. Even if his story is false, it was a good story." Ishaal huffed, as he stood up. Iskar glanced back to Red.

"Reewe are in agreement then, we will not kill you-" started Iskar, but Ishaal interrupted

"Nnno, but I will have you prove yourself to me." said the Talonpriest, rolling his shoulders and pulling out his thin dagger.

"Eehhf you are of the shadows, and _truly_ are a Terokk-Makto, I expect you can best me in combat." he said, fading into the shadows before Red's eyes, becoming a dark purple shape against the night. Red could just make him out strafing around the others at a much faster speed then he's seen any of the arakkoa move. Iskar rumbled in his throat and nodded.

"Yes. I will allow this. Prove yourself Terokk-Makto. Best Ishaal, show us your prowess." Iskar said encouragingly. Reshad and Zellak silenced their conversation to turn to the troll, as he spoke.

"Uh, ah gonnah need ah weapon.. " he said, eyes darting this way and that. Trying to anticipate where Ishaal might strike from. Iskar nodded, and gave a brief squawk to Zellak, who dipped into the folds of his robes and produced a small wand, with a fox skull at it's focal point. He handed it to Reshad, who took it to deliver to the troll.

"Ehh have faith in you, eef your stories are true, and the power we felt was yours to command, it should not be so difficult." Reshad said handing him the small wand. Red took the tool, and immediately collapsed into his own shadows, his vision clarifying in the darkness. Now he could easily see where Ishaal had been waiting for him, knife drawn.

The arakkoa wasted no time, using his knife like a wand, he conjured the darkness around him into glowing orbs of black light, and began to hurl them at the troll. He cawed out a laugh, as all Red could do was produce a barrier around himself, to deflect the attacks. Red could hear the air crystallizing around him. It sounded like water freezing, but the temperature had not changed. What hit him next was something new, something he had never before worked with in his time manipulating the darkness, Crystallized Shadow. He felt it crash down against his head, and vanish as if it had never been there, but the vision it produced, the reminder of what had only felt like a few hours ago, rushed into his head. The orc who sent him here, caught him and contained him in a crystal. This world, their shadow world worked differently then he was used to, just how he had to adapt to the Sha-dow world of Pandaria, he'd have to adapt to the crystalline world of Draenor. Until then, he'd have to work with what he knew.

Ishaal cawed another laugh at him, Red could hear that crystallizing sound again, and just before it had finished forming, he lashed out a hand, to catch the ebony gem before it could impact against him. Red whipped his head around, glaring at the Talonpriest who's laugh had been quickly silenced, and who's brow had furrowed into anger. Before Ishaal could resume his attack, Red took the wand and smashed it into the crystal, shattering it and send out an impact crater of darkness around him. Ishaal was thrown back, and the other two Talonpriests were knocked over, and began to protest as the struggled to get up off their backs. Ishaal was already charging at him, the black light now focused on the tip of his knife. Without even thinking, Red began to conjure, and Ishaal was stopped in his tracks, the long purple tendrils emerging from the darkness and entwining themselves around his feet and ankles. It startled him to say the least, and he dropped his knife.

"W-what?! What is this?!" he cried out, Red continued, and from the darkness, a thin, clawed hand emerged, it was covered in a slowly swirling black and white skin. The small Sha soon hauled it self from the darkness and peered around with it's eyeless face, its jaws snapping and rehinging itself. It set it's sights on the Talonpriest, and began to haul it's body over, arm over arm, dragging it's mess of tentacles behind it. Ishaal went silent, his eyes growing wider as the beast approached him.

"Rhhhthat is enough!" Iskar said in a loud, firm voice. Both Red and the Sha looked to him, before the Sha sank back into the darkness from where it had come. Ishaal was panting as the tendrils released him, letting him stand on his own two feet again.

"...what was that?.." he asked in a quiet voice, Red shrugged, a little uncomfortable that the fiend he created all those years ago was still warped by his time in Pandaria.

"Et started out as wut ah call ah Shadow Fiend... a beast of deh void.. ah kin summon dem now and again, and ah beh able to control dem till dey lose dere shape... but ah spent some time in Pandaria.. a lost continent on our world, and there shadows were twisted and warped.. almost physical.. dey were influenced by ah'nother old god, in ah different way... dat little bit, has bonded to meh..." he blushed a little, swinging his foot to kick a rock.

"Ah named him Ego." he confessed, as if it was a pet. The arakkoa just looked at him, then in turn, they all looked to Reshad, who stepped forward, looking up to the troll.

"Urrk you are indeed the first Terokk-Makto we have ever seen. You do indeed hold power over the shadows that the Talon King once did." he said, a hint of awe on the edge of his voice.

"Dis crystal shadow... kin chu show meh how to do dat?..." Red asked Ishaal, and offering the wand back to Zellak as the four of them came closer to him. Ishaal swallowed, regaining his composure, and Red could see he was dealing with a lot of thoughts right now. It's not that he was humiliated, the brief battle did not prove one was better then the other, just that their skills were different, and Red had a few more tricks up his sleeve then the order of Talonpriests did.

"Yes." he said firmly, nodding and giving him a small grin.

"I will show you, and teach you, in turn, I expect you to do the same." Ishaal said, then Red glanced down to the wand he was still holding out for Zellak, who shook his head.

"Urryou keep it, Terokk-Makto, keep it until you find your own." Zellak said respectfully. All eyes fell onto Iskar now, Reshad left Red's side and approached the sage.

"Sshadowsage, this creature, Red, has proven my theories, he is a Terokk-Makto, he is no orc or arakkoa, he is new here and seeks peace with us. His control of shadows rivals one of your best priests, I suggest an alliance, and to speak with him as equals. He may be able to help us as much as we can help him. The Bladefist, the Rukhmar Adherents, even the Sethekk have been more aggressive these past weeks." Reshad said, pulling out a few of his scrolls as he spoke, reading as he went, to make sure he communicated everything he had documented.

"Yes, yes" Iskar nodded, then looked to Red.

"But _why_ is he here?" the sage asked, looking up at the troll now. Soon the other Talonpriests also looked up at him expectantly.

"Ah came tah fight deh Iron Horde. Dey threat'n my world, jus as dey do yours. More ah my kind, an others.. more off-worlders gonnah beh come'n through deh Dark Portal." he said, nodding. Iskar was a wise leader to be sure, but his priorities seemed odd to Red. The Talonpriests were more concerned with his powers then where he had come from, or why he was here. Iskar nodded, then stopped mid head shake

"Daaark Portal?" he asked, his brow raised, then turned to Reshad.

"Sssend Percy to the Ravenspeakers, tell them to widen their gaze. We need to find this off-worlder's companions, and we need see what the rest of the Iron Horde is up to.. " he glanced back to Red

"Eeh want to know what this Dark Portal is." he said flatly, gathering his things.

"Weeh need to see more, our eyes are not open enough. There is more here we need to know." Iskar said, the facts of Red's information now sinking deeper into his mind. He began to walk away, Zellak and Ishaal following closely behind him, leaving Reshad to send out Percy, and Red standing there alone, and confused. Iskar stopped, and turned to look up at the troll.

"Shadow-Walker Zul'Rezo. Terokk-Makto." Iskar said, beckoning Red to him, as he walked back towards him, his hand outstretched. Red reached out and down, taking the hand talon in his large palm. The sage gripped his hand firmly, his talons nearly piercing his skin.

"Eehou are far from home, your Loa is unable to hear your prayer and thoughts. Here, you are one of us. Here you may speak to Anzu. Here, we are brothers." Iskar said, giving his hand a firm shake.

"Come with us, we head east, we need to seek the council of the Ravenspeakers." he said with a small smile.

"It is time we know more of where this world is headed, and what our part will be."


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Raven Swallow the Day**

Book Twenty Two

Kirkka lifts his head, smelling at the air, listening to his messengers. A cloud of ravens swirl above him, cawing and squawking in a cacophony of noise and sound. Vakora stood beside him, his ink quill at the ready as he held a large roll of parchment, Percy on his shoulder.

"Urrk..Winds in the East..." Kirkka began, in an almost sing-song voice as he translated the raven's for his scribe.

"Foul mist coming in...eerk...Liike something is brewing...kaw'bout to begin." his eyes shifted, his head tilting a little.

"Kaawn't put our talon...on what lies in store...Buut we feel what's to happen, awwll happened before.." he tilted his head again, and the ravens dispersed, each darting out in a different direction out over the land below them. Kirkka turned back to the small company of Talonpriests that had come from Veil Terrok, nodding to Vakora that he was done for now, the scribe nodded to both his master, and Reshad, as he made his way back to his nest as Percy leapt from him to resume his perch on Reshad

"Tannan." the Ravenspeaker said, glancing behind him

"Yoou must get there, the orcs are doing something terrible" he muttered, his mind clearly distracted.

"Do you four recall Kilrogg Deadeye?.." Iskar nodded, as he glanced to Zellek, Ishaal and Reshad, who all nodded in turn. They then glanced to Re'zo, who shrugged. Ravenspeaker Kirkka shook his head

"Reeecently, he pushed our people from Tannan, bee'fore the wall went up" the Ravenspeaker said, gesturing to the north.

"Hee has a bigger part to play still, wee're not done with him yet" he finished, fluffing his feathers in irritation.

"Aaand now with the Shaaattered Hands encroaching.." Kirkka sighed, glancing to the Talonpriests

"Wee need help." he said flatly, his hear turning to Re'zo

"You said others were coming? You said they were here to help us?.." he trailed off

"Vaakora! Fetch us a scroll!" he cawed out, the Arakkoan scribe gathered up a fresh parchment and made his way to his master, Kirkka glanced up at Re'zo, taking a few steps closer to the enormous troll.

"Teeell me, teell us, eeverything. The Talonpriests claim you're our brother, they say you have the Eeyes of Anzu... help us, and we in turn will help you." Kirkka said, taking Red by the hand and leading him off to a small tent, where the three of them could relax.

"Wee have been seeing with Anzu's eyes for many generations, and we know how to restore our vision from it.. but you must help us form a plan... we've withstood the Adherents of Rukhmar, we've withstood the Cult of Seethe, we've fought the Bloodmane we've endured the Bleeding Hollow and the Shattered Hand... but things are set in motion now that we cannot endure alone." Kirkka said, offering Red a nest to sit in, his feathers fluffed and ruffled again.

"Speak to Vaakora... we will keep your words with our own." Ravenspeaker Kirkka said as he sat down beside Re'zo, Vakora closing the curtains to their tent while they palavered. Iskar glanced to his Talonpriests, then to Reshad.

"Yyou and I will head north, Reshad. If we are to trust our brother, more will come.. wee'll need to make sure they're as safe as he claims." he said before putting up a thin clawed hand, stopping Reshad's protest.

"I do trust him, but it would be best to have them watched.. there are those who would strike first and speak later" he said, glancing to Ishaal, before he turned his attention back to the scribe.

"I will head into Talador, you, will head to Skettis, I know it's dangerous, the adherents have been getting more aggressive as they clear us out of the unforested land as they expand Skyreach... and test that... weapon but with hope, that's where the Terokk Makto's allies will come.." he considered his words a moment.

"It will be where they come, else they'd have to pass through Sethekk Hollow and the crags.. Aznu help us if they approach from there.." he said gripping Reshad's shoulder as they walked, Percy flapping in large circles around them.

"Zellek, you return to Veil Terokk, Ishaal, wait for Kirkka to be finished, then make your way back to join Zellek...and find Kurekk... and send word to Rukaryx." he said, now pushing a protesting Reshad infront of him. Ishar could feel Zellek and Ishaal's eyes burn into the back of his head at the mention of Rukaryx.

"Weee do not have time to argue, we need to gather our allies, Ruharyx has been reliable before, she will be again... and she's one of the few things that the Iron Horde can't blast out of the sky!" he snorted

Frankie Emma Goodglam picked at a knot in the wood of the table, the little goblin warlock was bored. Like many others she had braved the gate, helped in it's destruction, and fled to the protection of the Frostwolf clan. The Horde had built a mighty Garrison in the frozen wastes of Frostfire, and she was at the forefront of battle. But now, weeks later, now having pushed the Iron Horde back, it seemed they were at a stalemate. Much of the Horde had been sent into Nagrand, to push back the Ogre threat, but she had been put on the evening shift. Nothing seemed to happen in the middle of the night, but the Horde wanted to make sure they were prepared for an attack at any moment. It was a sound idea, in theory or course. She sighed out, now carving a demonic rune into the knot, with a narrow whisp of fel green fire.

"Knock that off, I don't want to have to smell that."Grek Shatterhowl muttered as he made his way into the tavern, unshouldering his gun and leaning it against a barrel. Frankie shot him a glance, then shrugged.

"Huh? I didn't do this. Well, not _directly,_ it was Istarik, and Xelmek isn't any help at all" she said glaring over her shoulder at seemingly nothing. Grek followed her gaze, then slowly, his eyes shifted back to the odd little goblin, who cleared her throat.

"Your watch all done?" she asked, watched the orc slowly move to get himself a beer, since the bartender had also gone to bed by now.

"Yup." he said flatly, before taking a long swing of the draft and giving Vor Herbalhorn a nudge. The tauren's eye opened, shifting this way and that before his other eye joined it in an awakened state.

"This Graveyard Shift is really something." he said with a sigh, whipping the beer foam off his lip, settling down into a chair, before looking into his beer.

"This beer taste like... like..." Grek couldn't put his finger on the word.

"Saurok dung, yes I know." said a voice from a pandaren who was stamping the snow off his boots before wandering in, his hand reaching up to his eyepatch and pulling out a small tea bag.

"Here, put a few of these in, I'll help to get that flavor out." said Ming Zi-Ang

"What flavor?" asked Vor as he stood up, considering a beer before his shift.

"The flavor they call 'beer' in this crazy place" muttered Ming as he watched Grek shake a few flakes into his mug and hand the envelope back so he could tuck it away for safe keeping.

"Where's the brass?" Grek asked after taking a more satisfying swig of his ale. Frankie was halfway out the door when he asked.

"Huh? Oh they wandered over to the Town Hall, Lord Felgaze sent for them." she said as she watched Vor approach to join her on her patrol.

"What? No I'm not going to pull his tail!" she cried out, swatting at the air beside her.

"And you! Don't you dare smack him with that!" she said looking to the side of the door frame. Vor stood a moment, glancing back to Grek and Ming who just shrugged, before turning his heavy tauren head back to his patrol partner.

"I'd take it as a personal kindness if you did neither of those things..." he said cautiously. Frankie chortled

"No, no, no, it's not me, it's Khorithal!... and Flaashok needs to put that lumber down!" she shouted, stamping her foot. Vor swallowed hard, it was going to be a long night.

'Lord' Goh't Felgaze had made it his business to push Warmaster Zog aside, once the Garrison construction had broken ground, the two orcs had gotten into a heated argument as to who was going to coordinate everything. In the end, Goh't had taken command of the night crew, the Graveyard Shift as it had now become known as. He sat at the desk, very disappointed it was not _his _desk, but it would have to do. He had called the 'Brass' as they were informally called, they were those who Goh't trusted to enforce and coordinate his words to others, his personal officers. Vizier Soilhoof and Xan Tuleeni were among them of course, they were joined by a unique pair, whom had been at one another's side for some time now, so he was told. The two had recently taken up arms to join in pushing back the Iron Horde and in turn, they were some of the few who had gotten into Draenor before the Dark Portal's collapse.

Mieth Tiktalon was an elf in another life, before the scourge, before his life was taken and reshaped for him. As luck would have it, he gained his independence soon enough to retain much of the memories of his previous life, mostly consisting of the relationship with an elven priest, Prelude , who also stood among them. The four of them had proven their skills many times over the weeks, and each of them held a much needed position to keep Goh't informed. Vizier, as always, would focus on the world, the customs, the lore, Mieth and Prelude worked together on strategy and battleplans, Xan worked with the craftsmen and inventory.

"Is there any chance he's on the other side? Back in Azeroth?" Goh't asked, his fingers interlocked below his nose. Xan shook her head

"I saw him get pulled into that crystal trap and thrown in. If he's alive, he's here" she said, Goh't looked to Soilhoof.

"Any word at all? Ner'zhul and the Shadowmoon are on the other side of the continent, with the Alliance forces on their heels. If he was captured, has anyone on their side found him yet?" Goh't huffed. The druid shifted, the invasion into Draenor was a disaster, so much had gone wrong, all their flying forces had been blown out of the sky, even now, Iron Horde cannons scan the skys from afar, shooting at anything that has a rider. So many of those who entered, were now missing, so many of those who fought, never were able to enter before the gate was destroyed.

"No word has come to me of a troll in Shadowmoon" he said with a sigh. Goh't sat back in his chair, with an aggravated grumble.

"He could be dead." suggested Mieth, having never met whom these three had been looking for, it was the obvious answer.

"Why are we wasting the resources on this? He was taken, captured and no one has seen him in weeks.. what makes you think he's alive?" the deathknight asked, now folding his arms to enhance his irritation.

"He's just... lived though so much worse" sighed Xan, Goh't sat forward again, looking to Soilhoof.

"What was that crystal he was pulled into? It must be something native, something created here.. we've got those draenei priestesses around, ask them about those crystals." he said, but before Vizier could respond, Prelude stepped in front of him.

"I'll talk to the priestesses" she said, a small smile creasing her pale, smooth face.

"Vizier has so much else he's researching, certainly I can talk to Soulbinder Tuulani and Lightbearer Senia once they've settled in more" she said, and Goh't nodded, sitting back in his chair again.

"I cannot accept he is dead without a body" he said flatly, glancing to Mieth

"Find me a body, and we'll call off the search."

Ishaal picked through a few drawers in the tent, he glance back up to Red, then kept looking. It had been a few weeks since Ishar and Reshad had gone off on their own missions. They had heard nothing yet, but it was concerning, even Kirkka could offer no insight.

"Iiiif we're going into the light, you'll need a mask." he muttered, pushing aside a few bolts of cloth. Re'zo quirked a brow.

"Why?.. I'll just get meh goggle back on, I'll be able to see just fine.." he said, watching the arakkoa sift though the supplies. Ishaal stopped and turned to face him.

"...Thaaaats right, you're bliiind" he said, having seemingly forgotten. It has been nice here, the thick foliage kept the forest floor in shadows. While here, the Outcasts felt at ease, and Red could see without the use of his goggles. Their current plan, had them leaving and meeting up with Ishar and Reshad again. Percy had some back a few days ago to relay the plan to the Talonpriests, who were now getting ready, much as Ishaal and Red were. Despite their earlier fight, the two had become good friends over the last few weeks. Ishaal had taken him under his wing so to speak, helped him to attempt to commune with Hir'eek to no avail. He had assured him that Anzu spoke with all shadows, and that he would inform his 'Loa' that her priest was safe and under his protection. Finally Ishaal pulled out a discarded Ravager face carapace. Turning it back and forth, then holding it up in front of him, he shrugged.

"Iiit'll have to do, not like you can wear one of ours." he said, sliding the Talonpriest mask over his face and beak.

"Yooou are now considered a Talon Priest, Talon Priests do not grace the sun with our face. While we're in daylight, you're to wear this." Ishaal said as he carried it over to a small table. Red looked down at the 'mask', it would certainly fit his face way better then one of the beaked masks, but it looked a little intimidating, more so then it needed to be. Once he got home, he'd have to get himself a voodoo mask. Ishaal pulled a few thin vials from a case, and began to splash them over the mask, muttering and squawking under his breath. Red thought about asking, but held his tongue, knowing full well what a ritual looked like. Finally, Ishaal dipped his thin clawed hand into a jar of red powder and smeared it onto the mask before lifting it up and turning to Re'zo.

"Wheeen you are under the mask, the Curse of Shadowsight should be lifted... Iiiii'll continue to work on a more permanent cure... the Talonpriesthood has spent their liiives looking into the shadows, we never found a need to look out _from_ the shadows." a crooked smile curled at the base of his beak.

"Come now, Ishar has our transportation waiting for is at the Terokkar Refuge, we'll be taking a boat in the the Zangar sea, our ravens will only take us so far..." he peeked out of the tent.

"That is if Ruharyx shows up." he muttered as h e resumed packing, Re'zo took the mask, and slid it over his face. The enormous lower jaw rested on his tusks, but it was a fairly decent fit for the most part.

Zellek and Kurekk were packing the ravens, though Kurekk spent more time as a look out and adjusting his grip on his sword. Ruharyx _had _been trustworthy in the past, but like the Talonpriests remind them selves, so was Ruhkmar. Soon, they all heard the noisy landing of a large creature in the canopy, and the following sounds of it climbing down through the thick branches. Kurekk turned his head this way and that, triangulating the 'guest' in order to be below him, sword drawn, when he emerged, but he did not. Slowly, a long, pale feathered arm dipped down through the canopy, the Talonpriests glared up at as if it was going to fly off it's body and slap them.

"Shadows gather." said a calm female voice, Ishaal shuffled out of the supply tent, his arm extended, trying to reach hers. He pushed Kurekk aside, reaching and stretching up to the outstretched arm, slowly rising to the clawtips as he tried to welcome the guest, but he was a few inches too short. Zellek silently wandered over to Re'zo, and gave him a sharp prod with his elbow, only to gesture to the extended arm dangling above the gathered Outcasts.

Wandering over, still a bit unsure, Red reached up to take the extended arm. He was far taller then the Arakkoa he had been living with, and it was an asset many of them were still learning to expliot.

"When deh raven swallows deh Day." he responded. The pale feathered arm pulled back quickly, hearing the unfamiliar voice and strange accent. There was silence for a moment.

"Ishaal... are you there?.." she asked, Ishaal rolled his eyes

"Eeerrrryes" he cawed up to her

"Tttthis is Reh'zo, he is a brother of ours.. please come down, you are safe" more silence, but soon the pale adherent dropped down, as elegantly as one could falling from a tree. She landed, and recoiled back to her full height. Red had never seen an adherent up close, the differences between her and the Talonpriests were striking, for one, she was nearly as tall as he was.

"Dawnseeker Ruharyx" she said with a bow to him, and a friendly glance to the other outcasts. She seemed friendly enough, and Red began to wonder just why they were all so dubious of her willingness to help. He could see them, even now, shying away from her. Ishaal was the bravest of them, but even he took a few steps back. She sighed, as she straitened from her bow, then crouched, bringing herself to a more 'suitable' height to the Outcasts. Ishaal now made his way to her, a thin hand laying on her shoulder.

"You've come to help us? We need safe passage to Terokkar" he said, pushing past any other conversation but the business at hand. If Red didn't know any better, he might think that his friend had a secret love for this woman. Ruharyx smiled and leaned her head over onto his hand, before giving him a slow nod. Red corrected his previous musings, they were attracted to one another, but their culture forces them to be apart. Oh how he knew that feeling... Red's mind began to wander, now all their conversation was a blur, up until Ishaal and Ruharyx were both staring at him.

"Huh? Ah sorry, my mind was unfocused.." he said, nodding his head in apology. Ishaal cleared his throat.

"Weeee'll be taking dreadravens to Terokkar, from there, we have a small convoy that we'll be taking into the sea.. it's likely we'll be stopped... the Blackrock clan has been using the Talador ports.. Reh'zo, you'll have to stay out of sight." Red nodded to him, then he noticed Ruharyx's gaze on him, he glanced to her in time to see her turn her head back to Ishaal and mutter something in a squawky bird language he didn't understand. Ishaal chuckled

"No no dear lady, he's to be trusted." he raised his brows, though difficult to notice that beneath his mask.

"We've seen a few of his people in Arak since he first arrived, they have no qualms with us, and we've kept it that way... the Terokk Makto is a special case...rrrrk odd hearing that _you're_ concerned for who we trust..." he finshed. Ruharyx visibly fluffed at him, standing now from her crouching position.

"I've made it clear where my loyalties lie." she said with a huff

"I've been with the Awakened for months now, but I have to keep myself safe, speaking out against Ruhkmar is punishable by.." Ishaal cut her off

"Byy banishment, and cursed by Seethe... of course, I know." he muttered, Ruharyx looked crestfallen.

"Ishaal..."she trailed off, now glancing around, noticing that they've got a small audience, she cleared her throat.

"Your skies will be clear, and we'll discuss this later, once we're to this... fortress?" she asked, looking to Zellek who huffed at her, fluffing his feathers.

"Red says it's a garrison, based on the raven's observations.. it's a base of operations for his Horde." Zellek said. Re'zo nodded.

"It gonnah beh deh safest place for us, ah got people there, you can trust dem" he said adjusting his mask and helping to strap on the last few bags onto his raven. Kurekk sheathed his sword, his head sweeping around to look at his traveling companions.

"Weee going to wait until the daaawn? Lets get moving."

Prelude St. Duet had found the Draenei priestesses in the Spirit Lodge. Since their arrival here, the Horde war machine had picked up friends and allies whom they had aided and helped. Many of them locals. The Draenei priestesses came with them willingly after the Horde had helped them in Shattrath, but they only came as liaisons. They'd do as much as they felt they could, but they remained focused on their fights and not the squabbles that the Horde had with the Alliance. Prelude pushed the curtain aside, smiling a little as she heard Kaz'zeus' laugh trail off. He sat between the women, each of which were smiling as they glanced back to her. Kaz glanced up from his new friends.

"Well 'ey dere gurl, come tah join in deh fun?" he said with a wide grin, beckoning Prelude into the building. The elf shook her head, chuckling a little to herself.

"Well you took no time making them feel welcomed." she said slipping around them to sit beside Kaz

"ah course gurl, we just talk'n bout gurl tings, and dere men, make'n dem all feel comfy cozy." he declared, giving her thin thigh a pat. Tuulani and Seina glanced to one another, then to the new arrival, then back to Kaz.

"Ees she a friend of yours?" Tuulani asked, giving a respectful nod to Prelude.

"Prey? Oh ya, she beh ah good friend.." Kaz leaned forward, in a mock whisper

"she doesn't like to talk about her man though" he said with a chuckle, Prelude blushed a little, letting them all have this awkward moment.

"Be that as it may..." she said with a nod

"I'd like to talk to the ladies privately, if you don't mind... you know.. priestess talk...and I think Magister Krelas said he was looking for you?.." Prelude said. Kaz'zeus' eyes lit up

"_Did_ he now? Well den ah just gonnah have tah leave you ladies den, an go see wut dat suave mage needs" Kaz said as he sauntered out. Prelude looked back to the Draenei who were still grinning like wolves in a hen house.

"Well now that you've gotten settled, we're hoping you two can help us. What do you know of the crystals on this world?" Prelude began. Tuulani blinked to her, her glowing eyes flickering behind her eyelids.

"Zee Apexzis? Wut about zem?" she asked

"We've lost one of our men, the last thing anyone saw was an orc warlord with a crystal" Prelude said. Tuulani looked to Senia, who gave her a little shrug.

"Zee Apexzis crystals were created by zee Apexzis, uh, very old Arakkoa, uh, zee bird people?" Tuulani began, Prelude nodded.

"Many, many years past, zee Apexzis civilization thrived, zey grew these crystals, zat thrived and absorbed zolar energy. As zey absorbed it, zey grew. Zey did not grow large, zey were usually harvested and put into zere machines.. what machines zey built" Tuulani said with a small smile.

"Nothing like zee foundry up north, zese were clear machines... but zey are gone now, and zee Arakkoa are all zat are left of zem." she finished. Prelude thought a moment, before asking.

"Solar energy? What about.. void energy?"

"Void energy? It iz possible" Tuulani conceded.

"Zey would have to reverse zee polarity of zee crystal, and store it in a place zat could get no zunlite until zey wanted to use zee crystal." she finished, Prelude nodded.

"What if.. they didn't want to use the energy, but absorb more?" she asked. Tuulani thought a moment, Senia listening just as closely as Prelude was.

"Well, zey would have to have a source of void an shadow to absorb from, it just would not feed on zee darkness.." Tuulani's eyes widened as realization dawned on her

"Zee Shadowmoon, zey have been doing just zat..." the priestess looked to Prelude.

"Ner'zuhl has your missing man." she said flatly, realization dawning on herself, Prelude shook her head.

"No, he doesn't. Although now we know who that was. Reports say it was thrown into the portal after absorbing his shadow energy." she said. Seina cut in.

"Shadow Energy? Who is zis man you seek?" she asked, to both the surprise of Tuulani and Prelude, the voluptuous little priestess had been all but silent until now.

"They _call_ him an ambassador, but I've never met him myself. Re'zo the Red." Prelude said

"Do you know him?" she asked, Seina blushed, but said nothing.

"ahhh..." Prelude said with a knowing smile, Tuulani seeming take a moment to register all that had been said, and not been said.

"You... have slept with one of their men?" she asked, her face was hard to read, making it all the more difficult to know how Seina should respond. But before she could, Tuulani's concentrated thoughts broke asked with a wide smile

"How was it?"

They had landed in Terokkar Refuge just as the sun crept over the horizon. There they were able to gather their supplies off the dread ravens and load them onto the three small boats they had acquired for the trip. It was first thought they'd build a false floor to Red to hide under, but with their time running out, they had him sit in the back of the middle boat, and piled their gear around him, draping him in assorted fabrics and cloths. The ravager 'mask' he wore was visible, and had a few other skulls piled around it to make it less conspicuous. Reshad made his way over to the boats, his eyes squinting in the morning sun.

"Ishar never made our rendezvous point" he muttered, Percy zipped down from a tree branch and landed on his shoulder, chittering and squawking at him. Reshad nodded and waved his hand absentmindedly.

"Yes, yes.." he reassured the bird.

"Inuz, has all our arrangements set, though this was Ishar's plan, he was suppose to do the talking rrrk..." said the old scribe, more to himself then to Re'zo. He stood beside the boats, Red could see his mind weighing options and choices, actions and consequences, he sighed.

"Weee know where your fortress is, we'll get you back to them..." he said, before turning to the bow of the boat

"Ishaal! Stay with him" he glanced to the next boat

"Kurekk, guard Ishaal... rrrk" and to the last boat, he climbed aboard

"Zellek, come with me, we need to send out search parties for the Shadow Sage" he said, still lost in his own thoughts as he pulled his satchel around, and rifling through the scrolls within it. Ishaal shifted, glancing to Red, then to Reshad.

"Rrrkk, keep in touch... send word when you can" said the talon priest, the scribe nodded to him

"Wiiith luck, you'll see me soon... if all goes well" Reshad said, giving Zellek the signal to push the boat from the shore with a long staff, before using it to push them southward. Ishaal nodded as he unfurled the sail of the small boat, Kurekk doing the same to his as they sailed north, along the eastern most shore. They knew full well of the occupation of Shattrath, but also knew this was far safer then trying to fly.

A few hours past, as they navigated around a few waterfalls, they were finally in the Zangar sea, but still keeping close to the Orunai Coast. They could see orcs working the land on one side, having come from their main ships to forge into Talador and set up a new base, to reap their forests and the massive ships of the Iron Horde docked on the other, and beyond them the raging invasion of demons. What had their world become? It seemed like only a few months ago, before the Terokk Makto, before the Iron Horde, that their biggest fear was of the Adherents and their obsession with the Apexis technology. Now they had enemies on all sides, a few unexpected allies, yes, but they had never felt so threatened. Kurekk squawked, Ishaal glanced over to the lead boat, watching as an Iron Horde patrol ship pulled off the shore and made it's way to them. Kurekk drew his sword, and he watched the gunmen on shore take aim at him. The Talonguard glanced to Ishaal, who motioned for him to put it away, and he obeyed.

"Whats all this then?" bellowed the orc as his boat thumped up against Ishaal's completely ignoring the guard on the other boat. Ishaal swallowed hard, this was not the plan, Ishar was suppose to be here dealing with this.

"Weee're a chancellor ship...rrrkk on out way to Gorgrond... we're looking to find out brethren who have been separated from us...rrrrk.. due to the.." Ishaal froze, he was talking too much.

"demons.." he finished weakly. The orc looked from one Arakkoa to the other, not far off the port side on his own boat.

"Survivors eh? Well, rest assured you'll find none" he snorted with a smirk.

"Now, if you're a chancellor ship, where is the ambassador?" he asked. By now, the gunmen had lowered their weapons and resumed their patrol. These two Outcasts were obviously not going to give them any trouble. Ishaal stammered, _Ishar_ was the ambassador, their leader.

"rrrrk he... was not... he... " he twitched his head this way and that, trying to think of what to say. Red had already pulled his knife from his belt from beneath the piles of supplies. Silently he was calling to the shadows, he could feel the energy dance along his hand and into the blade. Just then, they heard a bellow of pain from across the small bay, every eye turned to see an explosion rip through one of the Iron Horde ships. Another explosion of while light burst from it's center, followed by more and more clouds of thick black coal smoke. A canon from on shore was fired at the ship, and another bellow cried out from the exploding ship.

"YOU WILL ALL DIIIIE!" the orcs knew that voice, something had happened to Blackhand. The orc questioning the Arakkoa shouted to the captain of his small craft, then shouted back to shore, mobilizing their fleet back to their ship. Two misplaced Arakkoa were the least of their concerns now, someone had attacked the Blackrock!

Xan Tuleeni yawned, she had been up all night working the graveyard shift with her companions. According to Prelude, they had a working theory as to what had happened to Red all those weeks ago. She thought for a moment, had it really been over a month? It had been, all the days just seemed to flow together, she shook her head and rubbed at an eye as she wandered back to her barracks. Before she had stepped inside, Arnul Smolderhorn trotted up to her, a little out of breath.

"Xan, Blackhand's ship has been attacked." she panted

"With the Blackrock distracted, we were able to push our way in. We've secured the road, the foundry is breached!" she said with a smile, still catching her breath. Xan grinned wide, her exhaustion draining from her as her adrenaline kicked in.

"Wake everyone!" she said as she now headed towards the Inn, coffee was going to be needed, and today was going to be a long day indeed.

Weeks later

Kirkka's eyes shot open, the little Kaliri by his head chittered and chirped, encouraging him to get up, beside the brilliantly colored bird, was a raven, sitting somberly beside him. Kirkka locked eyes with the raven, the Speaker's senses picking up on the small subtle nuances of the quiet raven as it shifted and clapped it's beak. Pulling himself from his bed, he beckoned to the birds to follow him as he left his tent and made his way across the nesting ground.

"Vaaaaakoraa..rrrrk.. wake up!" he said bursting into his scribe's tent, shaking him awake while the arakkoa lay confused and befuddled in his nest. The kaliri and the raven now perched on Kirkka's shoulders as he stood over Vakora. Kirkka took a step back, out of the tent as the raven lifted off his shoulder and began to circle him, cawing down to the Ravenspeaker, pirouetting and darting about to convey his message.

"Vaaakora...rrrkk quill... scroll... now..." Kirkka said weakly as he translated the raven's dance.

"Rrrkk Blood of a demon...heaaaaart full of hate...a traaaaaitor is hatching, our work heeeeee'll negate...uurrk...Strong as Teeeerokk...Keen as Aaanzu...wiiiith awk legion of flames...iiiit's hiiimself he'll undo...

Apocrypha

wow/en/game/lore/savage-world/apocrypha/page-1


	3. Chapter 3

**Vision**

Book Twenty Three

Red opened his eyes with a start. He could feel his eyes shift left, then right, but there was nothing to be seen. His eyes were open, he could feel them open, but there was only darkness. His mind raced, was it just so bright out that all he could see was darkness? Certainly there was always the edge of a shadow that he could pick up on, but nothing, just the empty blackness. It was at this point he noticed that he could not hear the draft of a breeze, or feel the hair on his skin as he rolled over. Had he just rolled over? He couldn't have, he wasn't laying down, but nor was he standing up. He looked down to his feet, which he could not see. Now the mind works backwards, 'what is the last thing I remember? When is the last time I felt like this?' He felt his eyes go wider as he glanced around, curious if the spirit of Yogg Saran had somehow wheedled it's way back into his mind, but the old god remained silent, and continued to be dead.

This feeling was similar to when he had been captured by Ner'zul in the draenic crystal, but he had not been able to think then, merely able to exist as shadow. After that he had been saved by the Arrakoa, and eventually brought back to his companions. He'd even had a few of the bird men stay with him as they worked on overthrowing the Iron Horde. His mind raced, making connections, remembering events in short bursts. The foundry, people had been storming it, and dismantling it while he recovered and worked with the Arakkoa. The bird-men trusted him, treated him like one of their own, and he alone would be the only one they listened to.

He blinked a few times in the darkness, as if clearing confusion from his vision. Ishaal, Reshad, Kurekk, Ruharyx, they had all been with him, them and many of his companions from the Garrison. They had slipped into the corrupted Citadel in Tanaan, they were going after Iskar, they said he had taken something from the Talonpriests before he abandoned them. Red wished he could sit, he always thought better when he could sit, and smoke. He patted down himself, adding to the strange feelings he was already trying to mentally cope with. He could feel himself moving his arms, looking for the pouch where he kept his pipe, but his hands felt nothing as they tried to find his body. Again, his mind raced, desperately trying to cope with the environment and situation he found himself in. He could feel his teeth grit as he shifted his mindset back to recalling the events leading up to this. Iskar. Iskar had stolen something from the Talonpriests, his mind followed that thread, ignoring the fact he just realized that his fingers couldn't feel themselves. He could feel his muscles moving, as if to press his large index finger to his thumb, but neither finger met any resistance.

The Eye of Anzu, he'd taken it... and once they had gotten into his chambers and demanded it's return, he attacked. Iskar had been corrupted and warped by Gul'dan's Fel energy, he had become of the Legion, had regained his flight, and his powers of shadow and illusions had been magnified. Red blinked again as he thought, one event now streaming into another in his mind. Iskar had corrupted the eye, twisting it's powers, making his new mask useless. What Ishaal had given him to wear to see the world as it was, the powers of the corrupted Eye made him blind to what was going on around him. He had been thrown off the Citadel, he felt his eyes widen as he realized this. He had been thrown off, he could remember the fall, the wind whipping around him, the ledge racing away from him, the slurry of Fel below him, the shadows encroaching around him as the speed and the adrenaline pumping through him. But he did not remember landing, his tactile memory did not recall the Fel ooze slap against his body and absorb him into it. What had happened? Red began to look around his environment again, thinking, he blinked again. When his eyes opened, the figure before him startled him enough that he tried to stagger back, but found himself remain where he was.

"Well, well, well, Zul Reh'zo now is it?" Bwon'samdi said, unfolding his arms and placing his hand on his hips, looking Red up and down slowly, slowly, Red's head tilted in shocked disbelief

"Bwon'samdi?.. ah beh dead?.. den ah died in battle.. shouldn't ah beh in deh Garden of Hir'eek?.." Re'zo asked. Bwon'samdi shook his white painted head, his lips painted with small white dashes, making his entire face look like a skull, his tusks curling up on either side of his glowing eyes.

"Nah mon, cha ain't dead, cha jus nearly dead... dat beh why ah only near cha" Bwon'samdi said with a grin, doubling the teeth he previously had.

"So.. ah dinnah die from deh fall?" Red asked, obviously confused, Bwon'samdi shook his head again "Cha Skyscream'ah finally found cha, but ah took deh moment as ah chance tah speak wit chas" Bwon'samdi glanced to his right and left. A fire of black flame erupted in between them, while a pair of large stones appeared behind each of them, and an impossibly dense jungle grew in from the darkness around them. Re'zo looked down, and could once again see his body, he sighed with relied as gravity reclaimed him, letting him feel his own weight again.

"Sit mon, cha time beh mine now, an ah kin take all ah want.." the death aspect grinned to Red "an ah make sure tah give it back, tacked on at deh end" he said reassuringly. Red sat as instructed, Bwon'samdi doing the same, laying his staff behind him, next to a pile of skulls that seemed to erupt from the ground.

"Now den" he said, leaning forward as if to warm his hands on the black flames

"Cha beh long an far from home, an cha Horde and dat Alliance have done seen fit tah cast out dat Gul'dan an dispatch dem Legion demons dat he brought wit him...now normally ah ain't about tah step out an warn of death, but ah owe ah favor tah someone, an hims done chosen tah cash dat favor in for dis conversation." Bwon'samdi said, gesturing beside him, where another large stone appeared, and from the tangled undergrowth of the jungle, another troll wandered out and sat on the rock, leaning on his staff as it jangled with small iron pots and feathers. His face was covered with a deep purple mask, leaving only his pale glowing eyes visible, the rest of his body covered in tribal totems, masks and scraps of deep purple cloth.

"Zul Reh'zo, meet Sen'jin" Bwon'samdi said, giving another of his double grins, the teeth painted on his lips looking as if they themselves had teeth in an odd and unsettling way, before the death aspect leaned back, and Sen'jin shifted to take up the free space

"Well now ain't dis some'ting?" Sen'jin said, the cloth over his mouth barely moving as he spoke, the glow of his eyes not allowing any emotion to be read from them.

"Been years since ah spoke to ah Zandalari..." he trailed off, looking Re'zo over as he sat across from him

"Gurubashi?...been even longah since ah talked tah one ah dem..." Red sat a little straighter, and swallowed hard.

"Ah ain't nevah told no one bout meh beh'n Gurubashi...deh Zandalari ah'dopted me..ah always considered mah self one ah dem.. till recently..." he said, not intending to correct the old troll, but to compliment his astute observation and clarify his position. Sen'jin waved his hand dismissively

"We we all one ah dem in deh beh'gining.. Zandalari, Gurubashi, Amani, Farraki, Drakari.. we ain't all dat different, Him's should know" Sen'jin said, pointing a thumb back to Bwon'sami who just chuckled.

"Ah dun care bout cha past, ah care bout cha future... an not jus yours, all deh tribes, which is why ah beh here." he said shifting on his rock, leaning more heavily on his staff.

"Deh Legion beh come'n... dey beh come'n tah Azeroth in ah big way... Bwon'samdi took many of our people over dem years deh last time dey came, an dey gonnah come ah'gain an wit ah greater force den beh'fore..." he said, sitting back on his rock, letting his staff hold less of his weight now. Red just blinked, trying to take this all in.

"So, why cah tell'n meh?..." he asked, looking from Sen'jin to Bwon'samdi, who just folded his arms. "Cha have'n ah Vision mon" Sen'jin laughed

"All Witch-Doctah's get dem from time tah time" he said shaking his head. But Re'zo just knitted his brow.

"Cha mistaken Sen'jin.. ah beh ah priest of Hir'eek.." Red began, but Sen'jin cut him off

"Nah nah mon, cha weave deh shadows, cha dabble in deh voodoo, cha have cha chants an cha fetishes, cha already had cha spiritual guidance ah beh told, Hir'eek been look'n ah long time for dere new priest...cha do it all but deh alchemy and deh brews." Sen'jin said itching at the tip of his nose while he thought, looking more into Re'zo then at him.

"But cha do got ah craft of sorts, cha build an tinker... ain't no good Witch Doctah dat can't make ah blind mon see.. but chu done did it, while cha were blind none deh less.. cha jus did it wit gears an metal ratha den potions and bones... ah Witch Doctah for des modern era" he said with a grin and a nod. Bwon'samdi seemed to consider this for a moment as Sen'jin glanced back to him, as if looking for confirmation.

"Ah gonnah accept dat." Bwon'samdi said with a nod

"Been ah long time since ah had ah good Witch Doctah tah look in on... chu were deh last Sen'jin.." the death aspect said, giving the old troll a nudge, Sen'jin chuckled. Red swallowed again, looking from one to the other.

"Why... do ah need cha approval Bwon'samdi?... " Re'zo trailed off, he asked the question before he had really thought about it, but Bwon'samdi leaned forward, giving him one of his unsettling double grins.

"Ol' Sen'jin jus wants tah make sure ah beh will'n tah give cha other visions.. an since it's been ah good many years since ah had ah steady contact wit deh world of deh living.. ah accept." he said with a nod. Red nodded as well, taking a deep breath as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees before letting out the air he had drawn in, his hand insinctivly reaching for his pipe. Now that his body was once again physical, he found it easily and pulled it out. Bwon'samdi and Sen'jin watched silently as Red reached forward with it, letting the black flames lick at the bowl as he tilted it beside the base of the fire, lighting it. Slowly, he took a drag off it, letting the smoke stream out around his tusks. Bwon'samdi's brows rose as he looked back to Sen'jin

"Call ah mon ah Witch Doctah an den he goes an lights ah smoke off deh fire of Death." he said with a mixture of anger and respect. Red froze at hearing his words, wondering now if he had done the Loa a great disrespect.

"Nah mon, jus mean's hims confidant, no disrespect, he beh sure of himself" Sen'jin said with a nod, before standing up. Red watched him, so many questions rushing into his head, but none of them seemed to want to find their way from his mouth. He stammered out a babble before he stopped himself, his eyes shifting from Sen'jin to Bwon'samdi, then back again.

"Why me?" he asked, it was the simplest question he could think to have answered. Sen'jin took a moment to think about it, even taking the time to pace around the rock he had just been sitting on, before standing in front of it again.

"Cha proved cha self time an again, cha been help'n mah son out plenty, even beh'fore he took over deh Horde, cha had his back... an cha still tied to deh old ways, while still dabble'n in deh new ways.. cha'd beh surprised how little worship deh Loas get... it's no wonder dat we get fanatics now an again.. dem Loa can beh greedy.. if dey don't get enough, dey go out an find dem selves ah priest.." Sen'jin said as he stood, then slowly stepped forward, leaning on his staff again.

"Leaders dun need visions" he said shaking his head

"Dat was mah mistake, an Thrall's for his part... Leaders dun need visions, dey need people tah have visions, tah have dem trusted few tah narrate it back tah dem, so dat dey kin take action, and deh seer remains safe." Sen'jin itched at his nose again, in what appears to be a nervous habit. Reaching to his staff, he began to unhook the small iron pots, and one at a time, dump it's contents into the black fire, followed by the pots being tossed in as an after thought. This continued, silently, until his staff was bare save for a blackened feather. Sen'jin looked to Re'zo as he pulled it from it's binding and handed it to him. Re'zo took it silently, and then found Sen'jin's palm against his forehead. He had not noticed that he wasn't wearing the skull mask the Arakkoa had given him, and the cold skin of the troll before him pressed firmly against his skin. Keeping his hand there, he reached out, and dropped the staff into the fire, which consumed it quickly, leaving no trace of it behind.

"Now dat I've passed deh torch on tah chu, cha kin expect tah see Bwon'samdi more often" Sen'jin said, Bwon'samdi just nodded, grinning wide.

"Find dat staff, it beh yours now, rightfully. Dat feathah gonnah set cha on deh path cha need, it's been on dat staff since deh staff was first hewn. I know trolls like dere bats, but cha bird-friends know more den most, dere beh ah power in ravens." Sen'jin said with a nod, standing now with out the aide of his staff.

"Tank cha Bwon'samdi, ah said mah piece and did wut needed tah beh done, I'll beh see'n cha." he said to the death aspect, who just nodded pleasantly, never taking his eyes off Re'zo

"Zul Re'zo, cha gonnah do meh proud, an don't cha dare beh'come ah 'Jin" he said with a commanding thrust of his finger as he pointed it to him, as if to drive home the point. With that, he turned and walked into the imposing wall of Jungle, that quickly vanished along with him. Leaving Re'zo and Bwon'samdi sitting around the black fire. Red looked down the the feather, and then to the death aspect, who still hasn't looked away or even done so much as blinked. Slowly, Red slipped the feather into his dreadlocks, looping the leather string around it's quill to a lock of his hair. Once he finished, Bwon'samdi slapped his hands against his knees, then moved to stand up.

"Well den, ah tink weh beh done here." he said, giving Re'zo a nod

"Dem bird-friends had ah good idea wit dat mask, but ain't no witch doctah of mine gonnah wear ah animal skull on dem face, chu go make cha self ah old fashion voodoo mask mon, an dun jus get one of dem decorations, cha gottah make cha own. Ah command it." Bwon'samdi said, tumping his fingers against his chest, as the large rocks they sat on disappeared, and the death aspect reached forward and began to draw the black fire back into himself.

"Wait.." Re'zo heard himself say, Bwon'samdi stopped the extraction, looking questioningly at him before pulling his hand back, only to fold his arms.

"Ain't many dat kin tell Bwon'samdi tah wait... But, ah witch doctah is in fact, one of deh few who can." he smirked

"Wut is it cha want?" he asked, Red cleared his throat. It's been in the back of his mind for as long as he could remember, but he never had anyone to ask who might know the answer

"Bwon'samdi, as death, cha kin see every'ting of those dat have passed, yes?" he asked, Bwon'samdi nodded

"If dey beh troll, and dey beh dead, ah seen dem, and know dem, ain't no secrets held from Bwon'samdi, ah get dem all beh'fore any walk down dat black road." he said proudly, Red nodded

"It been told tah meh when ah was young, when deh Zandalari took meh in, dat mah father was Bloodlord Mandokir, but ain't none of dem had any proof..." Red said, trailing off. Bwon'samdi slowly lifted his head, then tilting it as if to listen to an unheard voice, and stood silently for a few moments, still unblinking.

"Would it change any'ting if he had been?" he asked finally. It certainly wasn't the response Red had been expecting, but it only took a moment's hesitation before he responded

"No.. it jus always been ah curiosity ah mine.." he said. Bwon'samdi nodded, pursing his lips as he thought.

"Good. Den it don matter none. Mandokir beh dead, an he got no legacy left beh'hind. Ain't no one pick'n up deh mantle of 'Bloodlord'. Chu got cha self on deh ear of ah great 'Jin, an even if ah am Bwon'samdi, ah care for deh living. Jin'do, deh Prophet Zul, deeze ain't ever gain'n favor from meh bah send'n meh deh spirits of trolls who died beh'fore dere time. Chu do your self right, an cha do right by meh." he said with a nod

"Dere beh any'ting else?" he asked, reaching behind him as his staff lifted up from where it laid and into his hand.

"How does one incur favors from Bwon'samdi?.." he asked. The death aspect grinned as he reached out his hand and becan to draw in the black fire back into himself.

"Sacrifice." he said simply

"Chu come willingly beh'fore cha time, an ah take cha needs an wishes tah heart. But it ain't gonnah beh sacrifice from cha own hand. Sen'jin knew dis, ah mon like him ain't gonnah jus beh killed by some murlocy frog-folk an ah Sea Witch... but deh fact he did die.. well dat set his son on a unique course." he said as the last of the black fire vanished into his palm.

"Sacrifice."

* * *

Mieth Tiktalon's jaw dropped as Red went over the edge, he glanced to Prelude, then to Vor Herbalhorn, as panic set in. He'd only been back for a few months, just as the Foundry fell to the invasion, and he'd taken a liking to the priest. Ishaal and Reshad stepped forward, lending aid to Kurekk as he helped to battle their corrupted leader. Iskar beat his wings in triumph, that Terokk Makto was gone, cast out just like the King he tried so desperately to commune with. Iskar let out a ear splitting caw as he landed, that was countered by a guttural roar behind him. The Shadow Lord glanced over his shoulder, watching Ro'dan rise up from beneath his field of view, the Skyscreamer carrying his master grasped in his enormous talons. Iskar narrowed his eyes as he gathered his powers for another strike. Kurekk took the chance to thrust his blade into the newly grown feathers of his former leader, sheering them from his outstretched arm. Iskar snarled at the loss, but ignored him, knowing that the Legion could just restore his wings again, and began to gather his power.

"Shit." Mieth mumbled as he sheathed his sword, only to cup his hands to his mouth

"Nomei!" he shouted, his death-blue eyes glowing as he looked to the lithe elf rogue, who shot him a silent glance in return, then nodded before vanishing in a plume of smoke. Iskar grinned, his dull red eyes focused on the Skyscreamer who hovered before him, roaring at him, threatening the creature who attacked his master. The Shadow Lord staggered, as if a weight had been thrown against his shoulder, shifting his aim downward, only to launch the blast of fel fire down to the corrupted land below, he glanced behind him enraged, to find nothing, and Nomei Gnog'othel appeared above Ro'dan, only to land in the saddle. The Skyscreamer roared in a new found rage, no one but his master was suppose to sit there and immediately tucked his wings in and dove away from his original target in an effort to get the little elf off him. Iskar watched in a mild annoyance as three threats escaped his wrath, Ishaal crept forward, once again pulling his knife from his robes.

* * *

Red's eyes opened, and he saw the ceiling, thick wooden beams, and a solid floor for the room above him. He sighed out slowly, now feeling the cool air drift in around him, competing with the warm fire in the hearth not far off. It was dark, none of the torches were lit making it easier for him to see in the darkness.

"Urrrk? You have awaken.." Reshad said as his face loomed over his, his talon-like hands now reaching up to inspect his wounds.

"Ugh. How.. long have ah been out?" Red mumbled lifting a hand to his head, feeling the cold sweat still on his skin.

"Few Days..." Reshad said, offering him a towel that had been at his bed side, where his caretakers had been mopping that same sweat off him. Red took the cloth, wiping himself down.

"Kaaaaahow are you feeling?" the scribe said, helping Red to sit up.

"Ah had ah vision." Red mumbled, setting the cloth back down, now running his hands over his now mostly dry face.

"Few days?" he asked to clarify, Reshad nodded, now stepping back

"Viiiiision? What of?" he said, taking out a fresh scroll, and pulling an ink quill from a small pot.

"Of home, of mah people, of our future...of mah future" he said still in a sleepy haze

"Deh Legion is come'n... dey come'n tah my home, ah'gain.." he said, Reshad stood silently, just holding his pen, looking blankly to Red.

"Ehhh so thaaats where he went.." he mumbled, scribbling down in his scroll. Red sat up straighter, his memories washing back into his mind as if through a tidal force.

"Reh'shad.. we gottah start pack'n up.. Draenor is safe now.. right?" Red asked, the old scribe nodded

"Urrk Tanaan will never be the same, but yes, we are safe." he said, tucking the scroll away

"Many already have begun." he said handing Red the skull-mask he had been gifted to help him see without his goggles. Red slipped the mask over his face, as Reshad moved to open the few windows in the hut.

"The Vizier made it clear that he wanted to go home since he got back from the Citadel, something about research." he said opening another window, letting the evening light drift in. Red sat up, his mind going through a mental check list. The Horde Garrison had accrued many locals, the orcs could of course return to their tribe, those that could not, certainly could join the Frostwolves, the few Saberon had actually started the infancy of a relationship with the new order of Arakkoa. The Order of the Awakened as they now called themselves, had put aside past differences once the leaders of each faction fell to their own form of corruption, and it was a small step from there, to open communication with the Saberon. The Draenei... Tuulani and Seina...

"Seina... she can't go home... if deh Legion is come'n... she needs tah stay here, beh safe.." Red muttered as he stood up. Reshad looked to him, then out the door, then back to Red

"Then what would you suggest? Certainly the Draenei could just go home to Kaaawrabor urk" Reshad suggested, Red nodded uncertainly

"Seina ain't from dis place, not.. orginally.." he ran his fingers through his hair

"I'll talk to her..." he said with a sigh, Reshad nodded, and took that as an opportunity to leave, and to send the Draenei in.

* * *

Nomei, To'talani and Allien were some of the last of the occupants in one of the female bunks. With the small size of the Garrison, many people found themselves having a few roommates.

"I'm not looking forward to just -leaving- the navy we've built here" muttered To'talani, packing one of her captain's hats.

"I don't want to say it's been fun, but if I want to sail again I'll have to go work for the goblins" she said wrinkling her nose. Allien shrugged at her, as she folded a shirt, the large green wolf at her feet gnawing on an old boot.

"Not if you went back to Silvermoon, they have an active navy, I suppose the Undercity does too.. and you could always fly the airships, Vol'jin seized lots of them after the Siege." she said, trying to be helpful. To'talani thought about this, as she turned to sit on her suitcase, using her weight to buckle the latches between her thighs.

"I could do that, airships might be handy if this whole Legion thing turns out to be a real threat" she said as she slid off her luggage and picked it up off her bed.

"If? Why wouldn't they? They know how to get there and we've just pissed them off again!" Allien said glancing to Nomei. The small rogue just looked to them, and shrugged, before emptying a box of knives into her own suitcase, Allein laughed, looking back to To'talani

"I rest my case."

* * *

Red wandered out of his hut, Seina behind him, just as the clouds drifted away from one of the many moons of Draeneor, bathing the Garrison in light. The Arakkoa had made a small camp in the center of the Garrison, near the bonfire, and beneath ha scraggling tree. Kurekk was standing, the swordsman never seemed to allow himself to be comfortable, but Ishaal, Reshad, Rukaryx and the new face of Vayx sat around the fire. Kurekk glanced to him, and gave him little more then a nod as he walked past him. The other Arakkoa all looked up to him, Ishaal sitting beside Rukaryx, her hand on his knobbly knee.

"Ahh good, you're up and around, did you get things settled?" Reshad asked as he stood up, Percy hopping down from the tree to perch on his shoulder.

"Cha, an ah got ah request for cha all..." Red said taking in a breath

"Beh'fore cha go home, can cha take dis letter" he said holding up a small envelope

"An take Tuulani an Seina to Karabor." he finished, handing the envelope to Reshad, who nodded

"What.. does it say?" he said holding it up to the moon as if trying to see through it.

"Deh same ting ah gonnah tell Zog and Goh't, dat when we leave dis place, deh Garrisons should be reclaimed by deh locals... and tah beh used as ah palace tah keep deh orphans of dis war safe." he said, Vayx quirked a brow, still sitting by the fire, but Rukaryx spoke first

"An Orphanage?.. while being quite noble, isn't it an imposition?" she aked, Red shook his head

"We kin get volunteers, Seina already said she gonnah look after it, she dun wanna go home.. an it gonnah beh safer for her here" Red said glancing back to her, who was obviously wrestling with more emotions then her face could properly display.

"Whaaat of this place? Who would be the caretaker here?" Ishaal asked, Red swallowed and sighed

"Ah was tink'n of asking Garona... she.. may enjoy take'n it easy for ah while, help'n tah raise an defend kids an deh like.." he said.

"Urrk ah suitable role for her, all things considered." Reshad nodded

"It will be done, tomorrow evening, we will strike out for Karabor, these ladies will be our guests.. It has been a pleasure working with you Terokk Makto" the scribe said with a nod, the other Arakkoa joining in, nodding approval. Ishaal stood as Reshad moved to sit, then maneuvered himself towards Red. Standing before the huge troll, he looked up at him for a moment, then reached into his robes to pull out a small package, wrapped in cloth.

"What will you do now? Fortify your home?" he asked, his beady eyes looking up to him through the talonpriest mask.

"In time, but ah have ah mission of mah own now, deh Echo Isles call meh, an ah must answer dem" Red said with a nod. Ishaal bowed slightly before offering up the small bag of fabric. Taking it from him, he opened it. Inside was a wand, a perfectly round green crystal, and to Red's surprised, an ugly blackened feather. Immediately his hand reached for where he had placed Sen'jin's gift in his vision, only to not find it.

"A gift from us, Rukaryx and I give you Iskar's wand, Reshad, the Corrupted Eye of Anzu Iskar had created, that we all agreed should now be called the Eye of Sethe, and Kurekk gives you the last feather plucked from Iskar's wing before the Fel Corruption took his body." Ishaal said, with a small satisfied smile. Red took the feather, knowing full well where it's home should have been in his hair, and tucked the other two gifts into his bag.

"Ah tank cha from deh bottom of meh heart, cha all will see meh again" he glanced back to Seina who smiled at him.

"Cha know.. tah visit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Birds of a Feather**

Book Twenty Four

Rezo sat back in his chair, leaning back from his work bench. It had been weeks since he returned from Draenor, and while he was getting closer to finding Sen'jin's final resting place, and ultimately, his staff, the knowledge that he had to somehow get to the sunken Darkspear Isles kept distracting him from his task at hand. He sighed out, and ran a hand over his thick hair, unable to actually run his fingers through the tangled and trinket infested dreadlocks. His other hand reached for his drink, his brows knitting as he felt how light it had become. Finishing it, he set it back down, before glancing over his shoulder. Somehow, she had gotten it into her head that the sound of the empty vessel hitting the table was some kind of summon, he watched Zek'ah saunter into his workshop. Upon hearing her, he lifted the wooden voodoo mask he'd recently carved out of the way. It crudely resembled a simple bat face, black with two eye holes and a pair of pointed ears. Sen'jin had demanded he make one, and he now used it as one might use reading glasses. In the dark, he could see fine without it, but as Zek'ah approached with her candle, he slipped it on.

The young trolless was a surprise when he had gotten home. He had not even gotten inside his tree house before the local priest trainer, Tunari had marched up to his door, Zek'ah in hand. 'Dis beh your gurl now!' she said thrusting her at him. Apparently while being both uninterested in the healing powers of the light, she had also become quite a distraction to the other students. Red had looked from one woman to the other, then back again. 'Come now, Tunari..' he had said, but the trolless just put up her hand. 'Ah dun wantah hear bout any 'scuses. If chu gonnah be live'n round here, deh least cha kin do is help meh out.' Tunari had said before putting her hands on her hips. Rezo had surrendered, putting his hands up mockingly 'Fine, fine... cha know ah just got home right?' Red had asked her, but Tunari obviously had no intrest, because she took that time while he conceded to storm away in a huff. Red's eyes then turned to the young Zek'ah. 'So cha look'n in tah deh shadows lil lady?' he had asked her, but it wasn't until that he had noticed her tattoos. Across her chest just below her neck and across her exposed midriff were a pair of bats, their wings wrapping around her body to meet on either side of her spine. 'So.. cha are ah daughter of Hir'eek den' he'd said with a nod, before he shrugged. 'Might as well come on up, make cha self at home.'

That was how it had begun, and now between teaching her his craft, she played maid for him while he worked. It was hardly a _bad _arrangement, but certainly one he was not expecting. Zek'ah had no past she was aware of, her first memories were of just needing to come to the Echo Isles, and to train in the priesthood. After questioning her and trying to probe into her past, it came as a shock to him as well that she had no memory of getting the tattoos that declared her a maiden of the bat. Now, she had taken his cup back to the kitchen to refill it as he leaned back and thought. Before him, he had stacks of books, rolls of scrolls and maps. Many had been borrowed from Vizier, others he had procured from various goblins who took notes from their voyage from Kezan. From his own past, he could recall that the Darkspear Isles were north of Kezan, but at the time, he had not cared. Red also knew that Zar'jira, the Naga Witch, had an undersea temple complex near by. It was there that Sen'jin had been taken and sacrificed to her, his staff had gone with him, and Rezo now assumed it would have been a trophy. However, not long after that, the islands began to sink, forcing the Darkspear, and the young Vol'jin to join Thrall and his refugees as they sailed to Kalimdor.

Among the documents, a hand drawn map had formed, a square drawn off center, where the Darkspear Isles _should _be. The Underworld minions that Zar'jira commanded must have come from the Maelstrom, which was south east of where he had plotted the sunken isles, however, the Maelstrom itself was known to move land masses over time. The Sea Witch couldn't have her temple _in _the whirlpool, so it was likely underwater and underground in the area between the Darkspear Isles and the Maelstrom. He'd worked this out easy enough, but now he was tasked with how to get there. He sighed out again as Zek'ah put a full cup into his hand. Glancing to Zek'ah, he gave her an appreciative smile, before he sipped at his refilled wine before setting the cup down, and picking up the half ruined feather that he brought back from Draenor, or his vision, or whichever.

"Dere beh powah in ravens.." he muttered, twirling the feather by it's quill slowly, while his other hand lifted his long pipe to his lips, allowing him to take a steady drag of it. Since his vision, where he had lit his pipe over Bwon'samdi's fire, the embers in the bowl never burned out, and glowed a pale sickly purple.

"Which ravens? Mediv? Dah man is long dead an ah wizard.. ah ain't about tah go mess'n wit deh arcane..Revantusk? Deh beh nice folks, but dey ain't got any secret wisdoms out in Jintha'Alor.." he trailed off, setting his pipe back down and letting out a slow stream of smoke.

"Death." Zek'ah said plainly. Slowly, Red turned to look to her, she blushed heavily and tried to clarify

"Ravens beh deh bird of death... through out cultures, dey bring deh darkness and deh wisdom of truths, dey symbols of both dying an death...wut if he ment dat dere was powah in death?" Zek'ah said, still blushing. Red considered this, turning back in his chair slowly

" Bwon'samdi _is _Death..." he said, but Zek'ah interrupted, again trying to clarify

"He beh death with ah big D, but wut about death with ah little d?"she said

"Well, course.. death as ah action has powah, he spoke of sacrifice an deh powah ah death can have on ah people..." he slowed his speech, his eyes widening in the dim light of his home.

"What if.. it wasn't deh powah it has, but deh power it is.. not deh powah it takes.. deh powah it gives... who controls dat powah?

* * *

Sylvanas Windrunner hated this part of the job. She was a queen, certainly she had 'people' to take care of this, Bragor Bloodfist came to mind, but when it came to the Legion, it was personal. She might hate it, but she had to do it, she needed to be the one to do it. Vol'jin had trust in her, and in turn, had given her all the support and help she might need to find where the the Broken Isles were. They weren't on any current map, and she certainly could send a fleet out to investigate, but with the chaos of the Maelstrom and the impending invasion of the Burning Legion, such a mission might spell disaster, and the last thing she wanted now was to be undermanned.

"Dark Lady..." one of her guards slurred. She glanced up to the dreadguard, one of his eyes glowing, the other hanging from it's socket. She then glanced over his shoulder before arching a delicate brow.

"You must be the Bat-Man. I had heard you were coming to see me" Sylvanas said straightening a few papers, and then her shoulders and she stood more rigid.

"You've brought information for me?" she asked as she sat, gently crossing her long legs as she leaned back, her hood still covering most of her face. Silently, Red approached her and set down a roll of parchment on her desk.

"Ah been compiling maps, look'n fer deh lost Darkspear homeland... ah tink we're on deh same quest." he said, Sylvanas' brow raised again.

"You know of the Legion's return?... " she trailed off "Ah yes, the Darkspear came from there.. as did the Zandalari.. and the Goblins...there _are _maps?!" she said in realization leaning forward so quickly her hood almost came off as she unrolled the newly delivered parchments. Slowly she looked over them, scanning each little island.

"Ah need to get dere, tah deh Darkspear Homeland" he said as she looked over the various maps before slowly looking up to him.

"ah.." was all the Dark Lady said keeping her eyes lowered on the maps.

"The Temple of Elune is out there, on these islands, east of the Malestrom... that's where Sargeras' Tomb is, that's where we must go..." she trailed off

"Sharlindra!" she shouted, as a banshee drifted over to her, hovering silently, her wild hair whipping around her body as if in a gale.

"Take these to... Varian Wrynn..." she said hesitantly

"We're not doing this alone." she said handing the maps to the Banshee, who took them and promptly vanished.

"Now then..." Sylvanas said, steepling her fingers on her desk as she looked the huge troll up and down

"You wish to travel to the Darkspear Isles?" she asked, one slender hand slipping from the other as it reached for a drawer in her desk, Red nodded.

"Ah got some unfinished business dere, Zar'jira's cave is near dere, deh Sea Witch of deh South Seas." he said. Sylvanas nodded slowly, glancing down as her hand withdrew a large stone, before she set it on the desk.

"She's been dealt with, as I understand it, she tried to exact her revenge once the traitor Zalazane had been eradicated?" she asked, Red nodded

"An interested fact of note, is that I think Zalazane was a pupil to the Sea Witch... it's really the best explanation of where his necrotic powers came from." she said, pulling her hand back from the stone to resteeple them. Red glanced to it, then back to her.

"Do... cha often interest ya self in troll affairs?" he asked, Slyvanas just smiled

"I take interest in all affairs, I've been betrayed too many times, its always good to know the history of your allies." she said finally sitting back

"This, is Sen'jin's Hearthstone." she said matter-of-factly.

"Vol'jin gave it to me when he was last here, he said that someone would come needing it. He's hung onto it for a long time, a family memento you might say. I say it's a tie to the past, and a dangerous one..." she slid it over the desk towards him

"It is yours, I have delivered it as requested, as payment, I have my own request." she said. Red nodded.

"What would cha have of me?" he asked, eyeing the hearthstone warily as he waited to hear of her payment exchange.

"When the time comes to sail for the Broken Isles, I want you on the Blood Raven." she said

"As a notable engineer of the Horde, I want only the best on my airship. Your comrades have been granted..." she trailed off again, leaning forward to look over her paperwork again, lifting a few sheets before finding the one she wanted

" The 'Lost Horizon', a destroyer in my own navy. Orgrimmar is still rebuilding theirs in light of Hellscream's..." she trailed off again "tenure... the elves offered them a ship of course, but mine are... bigger." she said with a wicked grin.

"As you wish, Dark Lady" was all Red could say, nodding his head as he reached for the stone. In the blink of an eye, he felt her small, cold palm atop his huge hand.  
"It's not safe out there. You get what you need, and you get out." she said looking into his eyes. Red stared right back, not intimidated, but confused about her concern.

"You have beaten back the darkness, haven't you?.." she said, more to herself then him

"When I heard you were coming, I pulled out your old files from the Apothecary.. like I said, I do my research." she said patting a stack of papers.

"You came to us years ago, after being touched by Yogg Saran, and we helped ease you back into sanity. You were lucky, and we were surprised. You've actually been the source of much research and development here. Even the elves have sent a few people to help study with us, I think you may know Doctor LaPool, he's been collecting artifacts of void and shadow since your last visit to the Apothecary, it's become an obsession really, but I digress. You were also touched by Y'sharrj I'm told..." she said glancing over the desk, to see if she could see the sha that now follows him.

Red felt as if someone had pulled out a magnifying glass and was examining him. What she said was true, but the idea that someone kept tabs on him, recording his life in all it's twists and turns was, unsettling.

"Ah.. Ego... he comes an goes as he pleases... deh only control ah have on him is to attack.." he said with a shrug.

"Den he comes when needed." he said, as Sylvanas sat back down

"Point being. You've beaten back the darkness and embraced it, from not one, but two Old Gods. Keep that in mind. We don't need another Cho'gal... we will put you down if you become a threat." she finished, lifting her hand off his. Red swallowed, she had gone from almost maternally concerned to threats of destruction.

"Yes mistress." he said with a nod, pulling the stone back off the desk. He hesitated only for a moment, before activating the magic in the old stone. In a swell of light, he vanished from her throne room, her eyes, the last lingering vision he had while the hearthstone transported him.

* * *

Red landed with a splash. The island had long been destroyed, and now was little more then a reef and a danger to venturing ships. There were no ruins, no monuments to the Darkspear Homeland, any temple that had once stood had long been washed away by the rising and falling tides. No trees stood on the rocky outcropping which was once the tribe's home. He was lucky, the tide was out, but there was no telling when that might change. What he could see was a vast array of tide pools, anemones and starfish clinging to rocks, the occasional makrura clattering over the rocks. With the jungle wiped from view, it was easy to see the craggy cave off in the near distance.

Once he had taken in his surroundings, he began to make his way towards it. Ego pulling himself from a rock to fall inline behind his 'master.' The Sha-beast never spoke, and Red never _really _spoke to it, sometimes he found himself treating it like a pet, talking at it as if it was a cat. But he knew it was always around, even if he couldn't see it. It was an odd connection he couldn't explain, but since it had not taken control of him, he wasn't about to rock the boat, and risk losing his connections to the shadows. The cave entrance had collapsed over time, at one point it might have been grand, and beneath the ocean. After the island's destruction, it must have been thrust upwards as the Sea Witch claimed the island. Slipping into the cave, he followed the steep, spiraling path downwards. Clams and other various sea creatures clinging to it's sides.

Now he could remove his mask, letting his eyes take on their pale glow as his vision cleared in the darkness. It wasn't a large cave system, he walked in darkness silently in a downward spiral for some time, before it opened into a vast chasm. He could see at one point there had been light down here, the 'lamp posts' the Naga had crafted were littered here and there. Quite a remarkable piece of magic, when dry, they'd light on fire, when wet, they'd glow. But without anything or anyone to maintain them, they too had dimmed to time. In the center of the space, was a large, flat, rectangular stone.

An altar.

Around it were bones, none of which had escaped the sealife. Only the thickest parts remained, the knuckles and knobs, the sockets and joints that made the thicker part of any skeleton. It was impossible to see what they had once come from. Ego took it upon itself to crawl over and investigate the various remains, as if it was scavenging. Red always let Ego do as it wished, he wasn't about to stop it or try to control it. It attacked as needed, and never without his command, it was as good of a relationship as he could hope for.

On the far wall, were the trophies. There had been many heads mounted at one point, now all that remained was crumbling skulls, covered in detritus and various sealife. Below them, was a weapon rack. So many troll weapons had been mostly simple wood, so spearheads and blades lay strewn about the ground. If Sen'jin's staff had been there, it was impossible to tell. Rezo crouched down over the pile of weapon remains, lifting up one piece of metal at a time, and setting it aside. Slowly, he lined them up along side one another, each exactly as same as the last. Then he came to one beneath the pile that seemed untouched by age or grime. An enormous, polished length of blade shaped like the claw of a raptor. This one he recognized, it had been on Sen'jin's staff in his vision. It had once been mounted to the top of his staff. Rezo had not recognized it as a blade, but he could clearly see the fine edge on the inside of the claw-shaped relic. Now that he thought of it, the blade-edge was embedded into the top of the curved question mark shape of the wooden staff head. Had the Witch Doctor simply sharpened it just to mount it? It seemed unlikely, and the design of this blade looked like no troll artifact he'd ever seen.

He reached forward to pick up the hooked blade, as his palm touched it, his eyes widened. Visions raced though his head, his eyes darted this way and that, as if in a deep sleep, but he remained stone still. Then, an eye opened on the claw-blade.

* * *

C'thun sat himself in a throne, glancing across from himself, he could see Yogg Saran and Y'shaarj sitting in their own thrones. Each of them looked to one another in turn, breathing heavy, irritable slurring breaths.

"Well, this is interesting." C'thun said, looking slowly around the void where they sat

"Where might this be?"

"It is a host" Y'shaarj replied, nodding sagely to Yogg Saran

"_Was _a host" Yogg Saran corrected him, each of his mouths speaking at once. C'thun sat back, considering what was just said.

"It is no longer wothy to host us?" C'thun finally asked. Yogg Saran gave an irritated snort

"It is an unwilling host" Y'sharrj finally said after a few moments of silence

"All hosts are unwilling" said C'thun, glancing to Yogg Saran with his one good eye

"This one fought back. It embraced the darkness, the void, the shadows, but it's mind remains it's own." Y'shaarj replayed for Yogg Saran. Y'shaarj knew of their rivalry, but he could not be sure that Yogg Saran's silence was based in his hatred for C'thun, or at the hatred for himself for having the host to himself for so long and failing with it. C'thun nodded understandably

"Uncommon to be sure, but no soul is incorruptible, we have to find it's edge. Power, Greed, Life, Hope... these our our tools, we use to shape the minds of mortals.. but yes, this one is different... I trust the tried and true methods have failed?" he asked, looking to the others, already knowing the answer.

"So" he continued

"We need a new tool." C'thun said with a grin.

* * *

Red fell back, still holding the curved blade, at some point his fingers had wrapped around it. He laid back on the floor of the cave, blinking slowly. His eyes shifted, and he could see Ego sitting not far away, watching him. Or so he thought, Ego had no eyes, and only every appeared to be a maw with tentacles. But within the swirls of black and white, he could see stripes of gold now.

Rezo could hear the tide before he felt it, water now lapping at the cave's entrance, sending trickles of water down into the cavern. He thought he had more time, had he blacked out? Certainly the tides couldn't change that fast, but he could feel the water rising up out of the porous rock beneath him. It wouldn't take long for the long, shallow cave to fill in with water, taking the curved blade, he slipped it into his satchel, while at the same time removing a small device. Being an engineer had it's perks. He himself, carried no hearthstone, but instead, relied on several small portal devices. With a flick of a switch, he was gone, leaving Sen'jin's tomb as it had been for decades.

* * *

Time passed, where Rezo had spent time before tracking down the Sea Witch's lair, he now struggled to identify what this curved hook actually was. He'd pulled out many of his engineering tools, he now wore a set of googles that magnified the artifact, the blade held in a vice-like mechanism that turned and twisted as Red toggled a knob on the goggles. Beside him were a series of notes, of which Zek'ah sat beside him silently, adding to them as he dictated to her.  
"Deh blade isn't even dat sharp... it looks like it's got.. littah sickle-like hooks along it's edge... dis... dun even look like ah forged weapon..." he said, lifting up his goggles and sitting back for a moment before glancing to her.

"Dis looks like it was grown...ah jus can't tink wut it could have been from... it's so strong... so smooth.

"Could it beh from ah crab or some sea creature? Sen'jin an deh Darkspear did live on an island, maybe it's from some beastie?" Zek'ah suggested as she set her current note pad with the others as she stood up, ready to resume her housekeeping. Red shook his head, looking back to his work, only to glance back to Iskar's wand and the Eye of Seethe.  
"No, ah mean... it could beh ah suppose.. but it aint from any sea creature ah know of, no'ting ah seen has ah carapace like dat..." he said trailing off

"It's got power tah beh sure, knocked meh out cold from jus touch'n it... Sen'jin was smart tah keep it on his staff...an if ahm tah weild it..." he said reaching for the wand with one hand, and the Eye of Seethe with the other.  
"Ah best make mah self ah knife... if deh coming battle gonnah beh like we all fear.." he trailed off, hearing someone walking up the long flight of stairs to the treehouse's front door. Without saying a word, Zek'ah strode out of the workshop to answer it. Red had the vice-arm set the blade down, as he lined the wand up at it's base. It would be more of a small hand sickle, but taking a full staff into battle might just be asking for it to break. This way he could keep it on himself, tucked away until needed. He picked up the Eye of Seethe, holding it aloft as he looked it over. This had once been a spell focus, used by Terrok's priests to hone their dark magics. Now corrupted by Iskar, it was still a spell focus, but likely more potent. If his theory was correct, this could aid in channeling deeper into the shadows, and sending that energy out to the Legion. Fel might struggle against the Light, but everything succumbs to the Shadows.

In the corner, Ego burbled up from the floor, stripes of gold churning through it's black and white body, as it sat quietly, watching the troll with it's eyeless maw. Zek'ah returned, her face somber as she handed Rezo an envelope. Turning it over, he saw the purple skull on the back of it.  
"It's ah call to arms, Sylvannas requests cha on her airship."Zek'ah said, she obviously didn't want her teacher and mentor to go off to war, but they'd talked about this for months. She was surprised however, that it was the Dark Lady who called on him and not Vol'jin.

"Ah yes..." he said with a nod, setting the envelope down  
"Deh Blood Raven ah believe..." he said getting up, leaving the knife components laid out on his workstation. It's been years since Red was in an actual _war_. He'd done battle here and there, fought along side his teammates, conquered foes. He'd worn his Shadow like armor, usually in whatever he happened to be wearing at the time. The Legion threat deserved something more serious. He opened a wardrobe at the back of his workshop that had remained unopened since the the Northrend Expedition came to an end. He was no hero all those years ago, he was labeled a terrorist by both the Horde and the Alliance.  
The thick, armored blood-red robes that gave him his name hung as he left them. Curved, spiked shoulder pads seemed to glow once the doors were opened.  
"Time tah suit up ah suppose..."


End file.
